1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elongate heater units and in particular to a monitoring system suitable for use with such units.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Elongate heater units are well known and may be employed to provide heat to a substrate. Monitoring systems that may be employed with such heater units typically provide information about a measurable parameter, for example, the temperature of the heated substrate.